


Damn Actors

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was the handyman on the set of a movie. Ryan is the hot actor who is loved by everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Actors

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this post: http://haywood-you-stop-that.tumblr.com/post/113881793485/oh-no-raywood-au-where-ryan-is-a-famous-actor
> 
> I was amused by it and did it, woo! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray probably should have been paying attention to the light that he was currently hanging from the rafters of the studio, probably. Instead, he was too focused on one of the actors. Ryan Haywood was one of the best and most popular actors of their time. Hardly anyone could find anything bad to say about him and most women – and occasionally men – would swoon over him in a moment’s notice. He was literally the world’s heart throb.

             Then there was Ray, the scrawny kid who ran around and made sure everything worked. He fixed the lights, cameras, and the props when they sometimes broke. He was the sets handyman and he had no idea that he would be working in the same studio as Ryan when he was hired.

            Ryan was currently helping his costar, a young women who couldn’t stop blushing, with her lines. The movie was about two badass assassins one of which was the women and the other was Ryan. They were both wonderful actors, but the intimate moments between her character and Ryan’s made her blush and stutter.

            Ray really couldn’t blame her, it was hard working with someone who was so handsome but was also so nice that he didn’t realize the he was handsome. Shaking his head, Ray returned to his work and checked to make sure the light worked. He smiled when it did and climbed down the ladder.

            “Alright!” Gavin, the director’s assistant, shouted getting everyone’s attention. “We’re ready to start the scene over again!”

            Burnie, the director, went over to Ryan and the women and told them about the scene and generally what he wanted to see. Ray disappeared into the shadows of the studio. He would only come out when something broke so for now he just watched the other people scrambling around the set.

            His eyes landed on Ryan, yet again, and he watched the man smile and talk with Burnie. Ray sighed and tried to look away but his eyes always found their way to Ryan. He wasn’t necessarily star struck by Ryan, he had worked with a lot of famous people, but Ryan was definitely different. Ray had thought that he could brush off the actor and just do his work, it’s not like anyone ever noticed him anyway, but on day one of filming Ryan had smiled at him and thanked him for his work.

            Ray had been shocked. Granted, one of the main cameras had broken and he had easily fixed it, nothing unusual for him. They would just keep filming and he would disappear into the background, however, as the rest of the crew got down to work, Ryan made sure to catch Ray and thank him.

            Perhaps he was a little star struck. Ryan was just so nice and he made sure to talk to everyone on the set. Ray just felt a little special because Ryan made the effort to pull him out of the shadows, although he doubted Ryan even knew his name.

            Ray watched the scene play out, the actress finally getting her parts down right. Ray smiled because she looked so damn proud of herself. He chuckled and looked at Gavin when the Brit waved him over.

            Ray hurried over, ready to fix whatever they needed. “What’s up Vav?” Ray smiled at his friend who started to lead him towards the set.

            “We need you to be in the background for this next shot.” Gavin smiled at Ray, pulling him into a fake dining room. “The background guy who was supposed to be here didn’t come and we need a handy man to fix the light in this room.”

            Ray paled and he tried to stop his feet from moving, but Gavin was forcing him forward. “Whoa, hold on a second Gavin. I can’t do that!”

            “Of course you can!” Gavin laughed, smiling at Ray. “You already look the part. All you have to do is come in when Ryan lets you in. He’ll tell you his lines and then you just need to get on that chair and pretend to fix the light.”

            Ray shook his head. “I’m going to fuck this up!” He insisted, fidgeting and glaring at the damn light he was supposed to pretend to fix. “There has to be someone else!”

            Gavin shook his head and placed Ray in his starting spot. “It’s a really easy scene, don’t worry about it.”

            “What does this even had to do with the plot?!” Ray called after Gavin, his nerves rooting him to the spot. Gavin laughed and jogged away from Ray, bringing Ryan over.

            Ray’s heart thundered against his chest and he was frozen in place. What did Gavin tell him to do again? He couldn’t remember. He could feel the sweat soaking his shirt and his hands shook. He could see Ryan standing on the other side of the door and he was pretty sure that he was going to die.

            Someone yelled action and Ryan opened the door. Ray’s eyes were wide and he knew he must have looked horrified. Ryan smiled gently at him and started talking but Ray didn’t hear it. Ryan started to move and Ray couldn’t get his feet to listen. Some part of him was saying Gavin’s words over and over again but he couldn’t make himself move.

            “Cut!” Someone yelled and Ray stayed rooted to the spot, staring straight ahead of him. Gavin was giving him worried looks but before he could come over, Ryan placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

            Ray focused on Ryan and shook his head slowly. “I-I- I’m not really- I can’t-” Ray searched for his words but came up empty.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled kindly at him. “Relax, did you ever have to do this type of job before?” Ray furrowed his brow and nodded, he had once upon a time. Ryan nodded squeezing his shoulder. “Then pretend it’s like one of those times.” He said.

            Ray’s mind stopped spinning and he remembered a job he had to do nearly exactly like this. Go in, do your job, get out. Simple. He nodded slowly and gave Ryan a small smile. Ryan smiled back and waved Gavin away.

            Everything was reset and someone yelled action again. Ray’s heart wasn’t racing and he was in the mindset he had from back in those darker days. He was bored and just needed to get this job done. Ryan opened the door and started talking, Ray barely listened but nodded at the right points, following him into the living room.

            It was like the crew wasn’t there and he was actually in Ryan’s house just to fix his light. Ray just went on autopilot, pulling the chair out and fixing the light. He realized that the light was in fact broken and actually fixed it as the scene happened around him.

            He jumped when someone yelled cut and looked around. Burnie was congratulating Ryan and the actress on the perfect take and Gavin was pulling Ray away, the light completely fixed. Ray stumbled away from the set in a daze, frowning when he was pulled into the costume department.

            “What’s going on?” He asked confused. Stiffening when they started to fit a bullet proof vest on him.

            “You get shot in this next bit.” Gavin explained plainly. “They’re blanks and you won’t be hurt, but you need to wear the vest.”

            Ray blushed as his shirt was forcibly removed from his body and the vest was fitted onto his chest. Packets of red liquid were placed onto certain spots and his shirt was pulled on over his head again. Gavin was leading him back to set before he could protest.

            “Just sit there, the shots will probably knock you back anyway.” Gavin smiled at Ray, positioning him according to something he was looking at on his phone.

            Ray stayed stock still, noting that no one else was on set for this. Perhaps this was just a shot of him getting shot. Fun.

Someone yelled action and before Ray had time to brace himself, sharp thuds were hitting him in the chest, the red liquid actually looking like his blood. As he fell back, arms flailing, he panicked thinking that he was actually shot. Granted, actual bullets would hurt a shit ton more.

            Ray expected to land on the hard ground behind him, hoping that he didn’t crack his skull on the ground or on the props in the room. Instead, he landed on something soft and warm. Ryan was suddenly yelling in his ear and he pretended like he was actually dead. God this was horrifying and embarrassing. This wasn’t in his job description.

            Someone yelled cut again and he was being picked up and set on his feet. He looked up and blushed, Ryan smiling brightly down at him. “You okay?” Ryan asked, chuckling. “You did really well.”

            Ray’s blush deepened and he nodded numbly. He looked and the floor, mentally groaning when Burnie said that they needed to take the shot over again. He did the take three times, landing on Ryan each time.

            He apologized to Ryan each time, it couldn’t be pleasant catching him all of the time, but Ryan just laughed and told him it was fine. “You’re really light.” Ryan commented after the last take and they were whisked away to the dressing room to get changed. “Do you only weigh ninety pounds or something?”

            “Eighty actually.” Ray laughed, not really understanding why he suddenly felt comfortable around Ryan. Maybe it was because Ryan had to cradle him to his chest while Ray pretended to be dead three times.

            Ryan laughed and Ray’s heart pounded against his ribs at the sound. Who knew a laugh could sound so damn attractive. “That explains everything.” Ryan joked, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled back before he was kicked out of the dressing room and he was back to just being the handy man. Ray smiled and happily went back to his corner, glad that his fifteen minutes of fame were over. He carried on with the rest of the day going unnoticed although a few of the crew members told him how lucky he was.

            Ray just shrugged it off and stayed in the background. Sometimes his eyes would wander to Ryan and sometimes Ray caught the actor looking back. Ray brushed it off as him just seeing things because Ryan would look away instantly. There was no way the actor was looking at him.

            As Ray packed up his tools for the day, Gavin slung his arm around Ray laughing. “You’re coming with us for bevs!” The Brit decided dragging Ray along.

            “What? But I don’t drink!” Ray protested, letting Gavin drag him anyway, he knew it was useless to fight back.

            “Burnie wants to treat everyone who did well today!” Gavin smiled, catching up with a small group that consisted mostly of the actors. “And because of you we’re ahead of schedule!”

            Ray frowned and sighed. He let Gavin drag him along, hoping that he could get food wherever they went. He may not drink but he wouldn’t turn down free food. He sat awkwardly in the back of Ryan’s car, they were carpooling and Gavin had pushed Ray into the backseat of the first open car. Just his luck that it was Ryan’s car.

            Gavin and Ryan talked happily while Ray tried to disappear into the seat. He was not cut out for this. “Isn’t that right X-Ray?” Gavin asked, looking at Ray.

            Ray blinked at Gavin blankly. “Huh, what?” He asked frowning. Of course Gavin dragged him into the conversation when he wasn’t paying attention. Ryan was watching him in the rearview mirror at a red light and Ray blushed under the stare.

            “I said your one of the best gamers in the world!” Gavin laughed, patting Ray’s shoulder. “You should see his gamer score!”

            Ray shrugged awkwardly, wondering how the hell they got on the topic of video games. “I have nothing else to do with my life.” He chuckled sheepishly. “I’m a loser and all, forever alone club woo!”

            Gavin squawked and hugged Ray. “You have me!” He pouted and Ray rolled his eyes.

            “No, you have Michael and then you two bang.” Ray laughed, trying to push Gavin off of him. “I don’t need to be around for that.”

            Ryan chuckled, driving again. “What games do you like Ray?” He asked and Ray was honestly shocked that Ryan knew his name. Then again, Gavin had probably said it enough times for Ryan to catch on.

            “Call of Duty and Tetris mostly.” Ray smiled awkwardly. “But pretty much anything I can get my hands on.”

            Gavin smiled from where he was pouting in his seat, having been pushed off of Ray. “Ryan’s a big video game nerd!” He informed Ray.

            Ray raised his eyebrows and looked at Ryan who was blushing lightly and smiling sheepishly. “It’s my other degree after all.” He chuckled.

            “Who the hell doesn’t like video games?” Ray asked, smiling and hoping that made Ryan feel better. He can imagine that Ryan’s interest in games wasn’t that interesting to most of his fans. “Degree? You can program?”

            Ryan nodded but before he could talk further on the subject, they were at the bar and he was being whisked away by the others. Gavin had even left Ray in the dust. Ray sighed and tagged along, lagging in the back of the group. They had gotten a large round table but Ray felt completely alienated from the others.

            As they all talked and laughed with each other, Ray sat off to the side and just sipped at the water he had gotten. He really didn’t belong here. He much rather go home and play on his x-box. He jumped when someone sat beside him and looked up at Ryan who smiled at him. The actor placed a coke on the table and leaned back. “You don’t drink?” He asked.

            Ray shook his head. “I used to work in my Dad’s bar. I hate drunk people and I hate the taste of alcohol.” He explained. “You’re not drinking either?”

            Ryan shook his head. “I don’t like not being able to control myself.” He said, smiling at Ray. “And I’m driving myself home. It’s nice to have someone else who’s sober.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, looking back at his drink. What did one say to a world famous actor? He had no fucking clue. This was much easier when Gavin just dragged him into an already existing conversation. “So you program?” Ray asked awkwardly, glancing at Ryan.

            Ryan’s eyes light up and so did Ray’s face. Ryan talked animatedly and his ideas for games and animations. Ray smiled and listened, loving the contrast of Ryan the cool actor guy mixing with Ryan the giant nerd guy.

            From there their conversation flowed naturally. They talked aimlessly about everything. Ryan told Ray about how he started acting and how he got to where he was and Ray did the same. He talked about all the shitty jobs he had and all of the shitty people he had dealt with before he met Gavin and started working on movie sets.

He had some great stories that he had never told anyone because no one bothered to listen. Ryan, on the other hand, was giving him his undivided attention and looked excited to hear each story. He even asked Ray to tell him another story when Ray thought that he should stop talking.

Eventually everyone was completely drunk. Ray and Ryan had to drag their asses out of the bar and call whoever was picking them up. Ray grumbled about the spoiled stars and their damned shofars which Ryan laughed at. Ray blushed because he didn’t think Ryan would hear him but smiled anyway.

Eventually Michael picked up Gavin, hugging Ray because it was rare that they saw each other in person. Ray waved them off and sighed, turning and surprised to find Ryan waiting for him next to his car. “Do you need a ride?” Ryan asked.

Ray shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’ll just take the bus.” He said, smiling. Ray had grown up in New York where no one learned to drive. He walked everywhere, but since he moved to a city where walking anywhere was difficult, he tended to take the bus a lot.

“You sure? It’s late and I don’t mind.” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

The last thing Ray wanted to do was make Ryan worry about him so he reluctantly agreed. The car ride was silent but not uncomfortable. Ray relaxed, watching the buildings pass. If he wasn’t so nervous at being next to Ryan in a very nice car, he would have fallen asleep. He had done so on the bus before.

“Thanks.” He smiled at Ryan, sliding out of the car in front of his apartment building.

Ryan nodded, smiling at Ray. “See you tomorrow.” He said. Ray waved to Ryan once he was in his door, the actor waiting until he was safe before driving away.

Ray smiled and tried not to get his hopes up. He highly doubted that Ryan would actually talk to him tomorrow or for the rest of filming but he had been wrong before. Ryan smiled brightly at him and carried a short conversation with Ray when he came to the studio the next day. Throughout the day Ryan would manage to find Ray in his corners and talk with him.

Sometimes others would join in and Ray would just silently hover near the edge of the  conversation while other times it was just he and Ryan. When it was just the two of them, Ryan would ask Ray for a story or ask him questions and Ray would give him a small smile before answering.

Ray thought that eventually Ryan would stop but the actor continued to talk to him throughout the remainder of the shoot. They even exchanged x-box user names and played together some nights. Ryan was good but Ray was always better unless it was some stupid trivia game.

The filming took a year and Ray was dreading its end. He had gotten close to Ryan, the actor pulling him along to the bar every chance he got. They talked every chance they got. That would all end with the end of filming. Ray watched the last scene with a heavy heart. He doubted Ryan would keep in touch after this. It was nice while it last though.

“Ray, we’re going to celebrate the last day of filming.” Ryan smiled at Ray. “Want to come?”  
            Ray smiled and nodded, following Ryan to his car. He could at least enjoy tonight. Ray raised a curious eyebrow when Ryan took a different turn from everyone else. “We’re not going to the bar?” Ray asked, looking at Ryan. He was wondering why no one else had gotten into the car.

“Nope.” Ryan smiled awkwardly. They were silent for a long moment as Ryan looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure how. “I want to take you on a date.” He finally managed.

Ray blushed bright red and stared at Ryan, his jaw hanging. “I-me-on a date?!” He stumbled over his words in shock.

Ryan nodded, blushing lightly. “Yeah, I mean. I probably should have asked you properly but I was too nervous.”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh at that. Ryan was awkward about asking him on a date? Wait, Ryan was asking him on a date? He pinched himself and he wasn’t dreaming. “If you don’t want to I can turn around.” Ryan frowned, sounding defeated.

Ray shook his head quickly, panicked for a moment before smiling at Ryan. “No! I want to go. I just found it funny that you were so awkward about it.”

Ryan snorted and smiled back at Ray. “Shut up, I’m bad at these things. I haven’t dated in a while.”

“I don’t know why, you’re really hot.” Ray said, letting his mouth just say the things he had been wanting to say. “And you’re really kind and gentle and the best kind of nerd.”

“Okay! I get it!” Ryan laughed, blushing more. “I thought I was the one who was going to seduce you.”

Ray laughed and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “You already did.”

Ryan paused before laughing and smiling brightly. When they got to a far too fancy restaurant, Ryan opened Ray’s door and took his hand. Ray intertwined their fingers and looked hopefully up at Ryan. The actor just smiled and pulled Ray’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

Ray blushed and followed Ryan into the restaurant. He was honestly surprised that they weren’t kicked out from how strange and loud they were being. Maybe it was because he was with Ryan but then again, he didn’t care. He just enjoyed himself and Ryan’s smiled told him that the actor was as well.

When they left, Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, pulling him close. Ray blushed and laughed at the disgusted looks they were getting from the stuck up rich people around them. Ryan smiled and drove him home, listening to Ray talk about nothing.

They stood awkwardly at Ray’s door, Ryan having insisted that he needed to walk Ray to the door. Ryan smiled at Ray and kissed him gently before either of them could talk themselves out of it.

Ray made a surprised noise before happily kissing back. Ryan pulled back but before he could say anything Ray was kissing him again. Ray’s arms wrapped around Ryan’s neck as Ryan’s arms held him tightly at the waist.

Ray pulled back this time, smiling at Ryan. “Want to come in and play games?” He asked, hoping that Ryan would say yes.

Ryan just laughed and kissed him again which was all the answer Ray really needed. 


End file.
